Home Wreckers
Recap Ted is stunned when his mother and her long-time boyfriend Clint announce they are going to be married. At the reception, Ted is unable to grasp the fact that his mother is getting married a second time before he has even once, and when Clint begins singing a song, Ted leaves without giving his toast. The gang then doesn’t see him for nearly three days, after which Ted reveals that he had bid for and bought a house. The gang questions his decision, as the house is old and dilapidated, but Ted is convinced he’ll fix up the house once he starts a family. The group berates Ted for making this decision too early, seeing as he isn’t even married yet. Marshall tries to take the pressure off his friend by having the group play a game where they try and guess whether Marshall had been a kid or drunk during wild and stupid instances in his life (such as putting fireworks in the microwave). When an inspector arrives and begins rambling off the number of problems with the house, Ted finally agrees with the group, especially after the inspector is injured when he falls through the 2nd floor. Dejected, Ted wonders if he will ever have the life he dreams of; Lily cheers him up by telling him to bash at the house with a sledgehammer, and the whole group has fun smashing a wall with it. Meanwhile, Barney catches Robin crying during Clint’s song at the wedding, and takes every opportunity to mock her for it. Robin finally snaps and reveals it was in fact Barney who was crying, and that he offered to pay Robin to keep quiet and say she had been the one shedding tears. Barney explains he was jealous of Clint, revealing he had "shared a moment" with Ted's mother while dropping her off at the airport. He attempts to save face by claiming both that he had agreed to say that he paid Robin to keep quiet and that he had kissed Ted's mother, but both tales are revealed to be falsehoods. Ted goes to see his mother and Clint, and gives them the toast he had meant to give earlier. Later, Ted returns to the house, and finds Marshall cooking sausages on a grill in the back. Marshall knows Ted isn’t going to give up on the house, and Ted thanks him for sticking up for him. Future Ted then reveals the house does in fact become his future home, with shots showing the broken wall transform into one with a cabinet and lighted shelves, the very wall which Ted’s kids are sitting in front of. Continuity *Clint is first seen in back in Season 2. *The house Ted buys in this episode is the one shown in the future. *Barney first mentioned an awkward moment with Ted's mother in . *When Barney recounts the tale of kissing Ted's mom, they are talking about how she got her brooch which Barney had been seen asking her about in . Gallery For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category: Home Wreckers images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *Barney mentions the Blair Witch as the seller of the house, referencing the house in the final scene of said movie. *Barney calls Ted's mother a cougar. When Robin reminds him that he said that a cougar cannot be over 50, Barney calls her a Mellencamp, in reference to singer John "Cougar" Mellencamp. Music *"Night Moves" by Bob Seger. *"Our House" by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. Other Notes Guests * - Virginia Mosby * - Clint * - Inspector Reception References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Wedding episodes